


tonight we'll have no need to dream

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt asking for a first time of sorts between elu, preferably au.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	tonight we'll have no need to dream

Nervous. That’s how Lucas is feeling right now. He feels nervous. Nervous, because he dancing with Eliott. Eliott, who has become sort of a friend, but not quite, what with all the flirting that goes on between them. He’ll be forever grateful for Imane, because if it wasn’t for her and Sofiane moving in together earlier this year, he would never have met him. When he saw him across the room, laughing with Idriss, it took him exactly one split second to decide that yes, that is indeed the most beautiful man Lucas has ever seen. 

When Eliott asked him to go to the new gay bar that opened a few blocks from his apartment, obviously he said yes. What he didn’t expect, however, was for it to be more of a club and less of a bar. What he also didn’t expect, was the fact that he didn’t ask anybody else to come with them. But he’s not complaining. 

The problem is, he likes Eliott, a lot. Not just how he looks, he likes him as a person. And sure, they have exchanged some heated looks and much needed banter, but he’s scared of fucking things up between them if he ever makes a move. 

The fact that this is the first time he has openly admitted to himself that he actually wants to be with a guy, doesn’t help matters. He has zero experience and no idea what he is doing, and he doubts Eliott could say the same. Besides, Arthur always warns him: don’t date within a circle of friends, because when things go to shit, it’s extra bad. 

He wants to listen to that advice, he really does, but it’s hard to concentrate on anything else than Eliott’s hands on his hips and his crotch flush against his ass as they grind to the music. 

Eliott’s hand slips under his shirt, skimming his belly. The gesture makes him gasp as he turns in his grasp. What he finds is Eliott staring at him with hooded eyes, leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

“Are you as sick of drinking watered down beer as I am?”

He leans back and grins at him, and Lucas bites his lip.

“Totally.”

Eliott tilts his head towards the exit before he turns around and makes a way through the crowd. Lucas can’t help but follow. 

-

It’s a good thing Eliott lives pretty close by, Lucas thinks as they stumble into the night and towards his apartment. The atmosphere remains charged, electricity surrounds them as they make their way down the streets of Paris, laughing and making suggestive comments every few minutes. 

The thing is, he doesn’t know what will happen. He doesn’t know if they will actually do something. But just the thought of that possibility is enough for him to walk faster, laugh louder, be more reckless than he normally would be. Maybe he shouldn’t have drank so much tonight, but then again, maybe this wouldn’t be happening if he hadn’t. 

-

It’s dark in Eliott’s apartment when they arrive. Eliott lights up a small light on the windowsill before he goes into the kitchen, while Lucas makes himself comfortable on the couch. The place is nice, he notices. It has character. Drawings on the wall, a guitar in the corner, even a piano across from the couch against a wall. It’s so Eliott.

When he returns from the kitchen, Eliott pushes a strong drink into his hand. The first sip does the trick, burns nice and slowly down his throat and into his belly, takes off the sharp edge of nerves that have been building up ever since they left the club. He feels the way Eliott is looking at him as he sits cross legged next to him. 

He faintly hears the music Eliott puts on, but doesn’t recognize it. It sounds far more mellow than the normal dubstep he knows Eliott normally listens to. 

“This does taste a lot better than that watered-down crap they poured in the club.” Lucas emphasizes his statement by taking another big gulp.

“Right? The only thing that place is good for is to dance, the drinks are shit there, but oh well,” Eliott snorts a little, shrugging his shoulders as he gives his drink a swirl, “it’s still nice to have a place like that nearby.”

“Hmm yes it’s clear you love to dance, you showed some moves tonight, didn’t know you had it in you.” Lucas teases him playfully.

“Oh, come on, that was nothing.” To nobody’s surprise, Eliott gets shy and bashful. It’s adorable. Lucas takes the hook.

“What do you mean, that was nothing? Dude, you were really hot on that dancefloor. I nearly fainted.” It meant to come out as teasing, as a means to edge Eliott’s blush on. However, somehow the alcohol is playing tricks on his speech when it comes out nearly breathless. Eliott’s eyes stare at him intently. 

“You weren’t too bad yourself, you know.” Eliott shoots back, a small smile on his face as he compliments Lucas.

“No, I know.” Lucas puts on his best smug face and knows he’s nailing it. 

“So modest. That’s what I like about you.”

Maybe it’s the buzz he’s feeling right now, or maybe it’s the glint in Eliott’s eyes that urges him on, but he goes for it.

“Oh yeah? What else do you like about me?”

The smirk on Eliott’s lips grows ever so slightly, his tongue darts out to wet his lips. 

“How honest do you want me to be, on a scale from 1 to 10?”

He doesn’t hesitate before answering, “11.”

Eliott snorts, his eyes turning into those pretty crescent moons like they always do. 

“I pretty much like everything about you, Lucas.”

Eliott’s voice is soft as honey, but his gaze sets his skin on fire. Something’s happening, he knows for sure. Eliott’s eyes land on his lips, making the anticipation for what’s to come even better.

He doesn’t know who moves first, both of them clambering towards each other until there’s no space left between them. Lucas swings one arm around Eliott’s neck to steady himself. Due to all the alcohol and the excitement of this new situation, he’s starting to feel quite lightheaded. The room is almost spinning. 

He surges forwards and clumsily lets his lips find Eliott’s, harder than necessary, probably, but he doesn’t care, because Eliott grunts into the kiss and twists his head a little bit, giving him better access and a much better angle to delve into the kiss. He takes the hint and puts some pressure on Eliott’s lower lip, biting softly, hoping he’ll know what Lucas wants. He does, opening up his lips yet still letting Lucas take the lead. His hand grasps Eliott’s hair as he darts out his tongue, searching for his and finding it warm and ready. He vaguely hears himself make some noises that he should be embarrassed about but really isn’t, not when Eliott is melting into him, deepening the kiss and pulling him forward until Lucas’s half straddling him, trapping one of Eliott’s legs between his as he settles down again.

One hand slides down his back and grabs his hip, just above his ass. It sends a shiver down his spine, and he can’t ignore the way his dick is starting to get interested. 

Instinct tells him to pull away before Eliott can notice the bulge that has started to form, rapidly, in his pants, but as he tries to lean back, the grip on his hip tightens, and Eliott twists his own just so. All of the sudden, he feels him against his leg. Hard. A groan escapes his mouth involuntarily and Eliott hums right back, as if they’re talking in their own twisted language. Suddenly he becomes aware of his elaborate breaths, but he’s not ashamed, not when he clearly isn’t the only one affected. Not only is Eliott hard, rutting against him while Lucas is pushing down on him, but he’s grabbing at him in every which way, as if he can’t get enough of him. It makes Lucas feel like his entire body is made out of nerve endings. 

When they come up for air seconds later, he pushes Eliott away ever so slightly, far enough to check if this is still okay with him. 

The air around them seems to change as they look at one another, and Lucas can’t help but take in the sight of Eliott right now: lips swollen and red, shining from all the kissing, his eyes hooded and dark. It’s beautiful. The realization doesn’t hit him as hard as it should, maybe, but he doesn’t care. Eliott is beautiful, and he is right there, and looking at him like that. Like he wants him.

“Bedroom. Now.”

He startles as Eliott grabs him by the hips and picks him up, but quickly recovers, hooking his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist as Eliott walks him backwards towards the bedroom. His back hits the matrass within seconds as Eliott looms over him, a hungry look in his eyes.

He lunges forward and grabs Lucas by the neck, kissing him with intent. He wastes no time, sliding his tongue against his lips, begging to be led in, and Lucas obliges. He savors every single moment of it, the slide of their tongues when he deepens the kiss and gives Eliott the access he needs, tilting his head just so. The way Eliott bites his lower lip, causing his dick to stir in his pants. Most of all he notices the way their lips fit together so well that they seem to be made for each other. Of course, he knows how insane that sounds, but it’s honestly like nothing he has ever felt before. This is how it could feel like? What the hell has he been doing all this time. 

There’s a sharp tug at his shirt, and his arms lift up at their own accord while Eliott gets rid of his shirt before shrugging off his own. Lucas blinks and takes it in. His body is amazing, there’s not a single flaw on it. There’s a spot beneath his collarbone that’s screaming for attention, and Lucas gives in without second thought, pushing Eliott down on the bed so he can straddle him completely, giving Lucas the chance to sink his teeth into his skin, leaving love bites along the way. The response is immediate; he gasps and pulls him impossibly closer, causing their painfully hard dicks to rub together through their jeans as Lucas runs a soothing tongue over the marks he just left. God, he just wants more, now. 

After holding back for all this time, he can’t help but make the most of it now. He wants to explore it all; the way Eliott’s breath hitches when he continues to kiss up his neck, admiring the pale, smooth skin that pulses beneath his tongue, causing noises out of Eliott’s mouth that he could listen to all night. It makes the fire beneath his skin burn even brighter, his hands are itching to touch every single inch of the body that lies beneath him, one grasping at his hair while the other travels down his toned torso, lingering on his hard abs. 

Lucas feels him clench at the touch, and before he can truly register what’s going on, Eliott tightens his legs around his waist and flips them over, rolling their hips together in a way that’s pure filth, never breaking eye contact. 

The way Eliott’s hooded, dark stare heats up his whole body makes him think he must be flaming red by now, but he doesn’t give a shit. In fact, he likes it. 

The feeling of their dicks rubbing together through all those layers of fabric drives him to sheer desperation, clutching Eliott’s hair and grabbing his hip, pulling him closer. It’s not enough. 

As if he could read his mind, Eliott stops his ministrations and lifts himself away from Lucas, nudging his legs apart so he can fit between them. Lucas can’t stop a whine from coming out at the loss of friction, but Eliott lets his hand travel to the zipper of his jeans, the question clear in his eyes before he even opens his mouth. 

“Can I?” Oh. Oh. 

He nods feverishly, gasping out series of yes, yes, yes. Eliott makes quick work of his jeans, pulling Lucas’s boxer with them in the process, releasing his hard dick on his belly with a smack. The relief is instant, if not for long. His sudden nakedness while Eliott is still halfway clothed makes him feel self-conscious, somehow, and he tugs on Eliott’s beltloop.

“You, too.” 

Eliott leaps off the bed to get rid of his pants, and Lucas follows his every movement. Enjoying the way Eliott stares at him as he strips himself. His gaze is so intense he has to break it to catch his breath. 

There’s no time to process what is happening, though, because as he turns his head, Eliott is standing before him with only his grey boxers on that leaves nothing to the imagination, a dark, wet spot making it obvious how turned on he is right now. A strange feeling comes over him, akin to being proud. He is making him feel this way. He fucking did that. And the thing is, he wants to make Eliott feel good, make him feel even better than he already does.

“Lie down.” 

Lucas surprises himself with how hoarse the demand comes out of his mouth. Somehow, this is the moment he realizes: there’s no turning back now. They both know what’s going to happen next, what Lucas’s intentions are, what he craves to do. 

Eliott lets himself fall back against the pillows again, and Lucas doesn’t waste any time, immediately crawling between his legs. His hands roam up Eliott’s legs, feeling the coarse hairs beneath his palms, the strong muscles that twitch as he moves up, up, up, reaching his boxers.

Lucas hesitantly traces the outline of his dick through his boxers until he reaches the wet spot, making him gasp and twitch under his touch. Then he takes the head between his fingers and squeezes it experimentally, causing Eliott to buck his hip up into the touch.

“Lucas…”

It comes out in hard pants, Eliott sounds absolutely wrecked, and it makes his dick fill up even more, something he didn’t think was possible. He can’t remember when he was ever this turned on in his life. 

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to.”

He slides his boxers down over his knees and take them off completely, throwing them on the ground before returning his attention to Eliott’s dick, red, hard and leaking on his stomach. 

It makes him want to taste it so bad. And so, he does. Grabbing his dick by the base with one hand, he lowers himself until he can take the head into his mouth, licking at the slit. The taste is overwhelmingly heady: salty, manly and it’s pure him. It’s dizzying and exciting at the same time. Makes him want more, and give more. 

Thinking back on what he likes when he is on the receiving end of this, he decides to just go with what feels right, licking a long stripe along his length to make sure it’s nice and wet. Eliott grabs his hair and pulls, not too hard, just hard enough to convey that he really fucking likes this. The feeling is mutual. Lucas takes him back into his mouth and tries to take him in as much as he can, moving his hand in time with his mouth where he can’t reach.

He looks up at Eliott as best as he can and finds him staring back with open mouth. Lucas knows how obscene he must look right now, his dick in his mouth, saliva running down his chin, making a mess everywhere. 

He grabs at his own dick, stroking it just as fast as he is working Eliott. He knows it won’t take long.   
The noises Eliott make are quickly getting more erratic and Lucas fucking loves it, loves the way Eliott keeps gasping out his name between hisses and curses, loves the sense of power he feels because he is making him feel this way, loves that the tugs on his hair are getting sharper by the second. He moans around his dick and Eliott shivers from the vibration.

“Oh, fuck, I’m close.”

Eliott pulls him up and takes over, covering Lucas’ hand on his dick with his own to give the final quick jerks before he’s coming all over their hands and his stomach. 

It might be a weird observation to make given the circumstances, but he can’t help but look at the blissed-out look on Eliott’s face, the sweat dripping over his body, the proof of his pleasure all over his abs, and think: fucking gorgeous. He changes position so that he’s straddling Eliott once more, stroking himself while his eyes travel from Eliott’s face down to the mess they just made. Eliott grabs him by the hip to pull him a little closer and lazily lets his hand travel along his back, down to his ass, going between his cheeks until he’s softly circling his rim, and oh god, that does it. Familiar heat pulls in the pit of his belly, stars swim in front of his eyes and then he comes, hard, joining the mess on Eliott’s stomach. 

He collapses onto the mattress next to Eliott, feeling high and drained at the same time. Holy shit. That was good.

The feeling of euphoria doesn’t last too long before his insecurity comes and rears its ugly head. What did they just do? Did they fuck things up between them for good? How are they ever going to be able to look each other in the eyes again-

“Wow.”

His train of thought is interrupted by Eliott, who sounds, quite frankly, exactly how he feels. Well fucked. 

“Yeah, wow.”

They turn to look at each other and start to laugh at the same time. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe this won’t make things weird, at all. Maybe this will actually be good. The start of something new. Who knows, really, for now, he is perfectly happy to stay right here, and find out.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this, let me know what you think if you want!


End file.
